


The Accident

by Myx



Series: Fandot Creativity Night [24]
Category: John Finnemore's Souvenir Programme
Genre: Established Relationship, Fandot Creativity, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 09:05:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12229800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myx/pseuds/Myx
Summary: The Train Manager isn't having a great day. Poor Manager.Written for Fandot Creativity Night. Prompts were matching hats and/or accident.





	The Accident

**Author's Note:**

> I own zero of the things.

"Manager? Where are you?" The Driver asked in a sing song voice. "There's only so many places you can be in our flat, love."

The silence was deafening. 

"Manager, look, this is silly...and also not terribly fun anymore."

The Manager stared at the mess of the model tram that laid at his feet in the closet where he was taking shelter. He ran his hands through his hair, trying to come up with some sort of elaborate story as anything was better than what really happened. 

"Oh, okay, so we're going to play  _this_ game, aren't we, Mr. Manager?" The Driver growled. 

The Driver came up to the closet where the Manager was taking refuge in; the Manager held his breath in anticipation of what he knew was going to happen next. 

"Ah ha. There you are," the Driver said, opening up the door to reveal his Manager. "I guess I win then...wait...what happened to my tram?!"

The Manager's mind tried to come up with something, anything that wasn't the truth. "Uh...a bear came in here and.."

"A bear?"

"Yeah...a b-bear..."

"Look, I know it was just an accident, and from the look of it, I'll just use a lot of glue and it'll be okay. Now, are you hurt at all?"

"Well...my pride is.."

"You pride? Why would that be hurt?"

"Well, we're two fully grown adult males playing hide-and-go-seek in our flat that we share together, Driver. And, to top it all off, we're wearing our matching hide-and-go-seek hats."

"And..your point? And I thought you _liked_ our matching hide-and-go-seek hats."

The Driver said, pointing to his own hat.

The Manager huffed. "Of course I like them." He said in a rushed tone. "And...and...and my point is that I was also playing with the tram and it kinda, well..." The Manager made crashing noises.

The Driver held back a giggle. "So, you mean to tell me that you broke my tram model because you were playing with it?"

"Yes." The Manager replied in a small voice. "And also attempting to make it fly."

"Trams can't fly, love."

"I know they can't! But...I was pretending it could fly...."

"The Driver loves the Manager."

The Manager looked up at the Driver's silly face and replied, a grin spreading across his face, "The Manager loves the Driver, too."


End file.
